bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 206
is the two hundred sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The main contestants of the third round are revealed to be knocked out from the collapsed tower, which was softened and pushed by down by Juzo Honenuki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Tenya Iida attempts to break free from the softened substance but can't due to his limbs being trapped under the tower. Tenya regrets over not being able to save Shoto Todoroki from getting knocked unconscious the moment he arrived to stop Juzo. Meanwhile, Vlad King comments on how Sen Kaibara's efforts to slow down Ingenium during the match was effective enough to halt his progress. He then declares Sen as the MVP of the match, much to the latter's annoyance. Mina Ashido adds on that if everyone remains down, then Class 1-A will win the match. However, Momo Yaoyorozu points out that this might not be the case, with a laughing Neito Monoma revealing that while the main fighters were left unconscious; the others are still active. Mezo Shoji, who surprisingly survived Juzo's softening effects, tries to strike down Pony, riding on her flying horns. It is then revealed by Momo that after Juzo attempted to free Pony from Ojiro and Mezo's grasp, Pony manages to use some of her horns to send Mashirao into her team's prison. In the present, Pony proceeds to carry away Shoto, Juzo, and Tetsutetsu with her Quirk. However, due to not being used to carrying so many people, she is slowed down. Tenya and Mezo watch in dismay as Pony reveals that even though her team won't be able to win, she doesn't want both sides to lose either way. The match ends in a draw after 20 minutes, with Mashirao and Sen imprisoned in the cages. Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka note that ending the match in a draw must be frustrating for Tenya. Later on, Shoto finds himself on a hospital bed in Recovery Girl's office after waking up. She offers him a Snickers and tells him that Ojiro already grabbed his earlier and left. He notices a recovered Tetsutetsu chomping down on a Snickers bar, remarking that he would like to have a rematch with Shoto in the future. Tenya adds on that he should've been faster enough to deal with Juzo's softening Quirk, but Shoto tells him that he was the one who was too slow to react in the fight. Shoto mentions that he tends to start off his attack with his Ice powers, noting that he should've started off with a different approach. The two students vow to become Heroes who can put everyone to ease and rush to anyone who needs it. As the fourth match starts, Neito is excited for the match to begin, revealing that Team 4-B has one of U.A's recommended students: Setsuna Tokage. As he shows further signs of unstableness, Neito's teammates and Hitoshi Shinso watch on with exasperation. Team 4-A's contestants show some hesitation towards Katsuki Bakugo's plan, but he decides to go with it while telling Izuku to observe his improvements. Quick References Chapter Notes *Mashirao Ojiro reveals the new super move: Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin. *The third match is confirmed to have been a tie. *Setsuna Tokage is revealed to be another student who got accepted into U.A. through official recommendations. *The fourth round of the Joint Training Battle is about to begin. Trivia * is a real world brand name chocolate. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 206 fr:Chapitre 206